


That's Unlikely & Temperate

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Tokyo Ghoul one-shots.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nishio/Arima | That's Unlikely

He didn’t care much for the conversation. Not that that was anything unusual. His lover was as blunt as they come, after all.

"Shut the hell up, will you!" Nishio snarled

"You irritate rather easily." Arima commented absently.

That was all it took. Nishio had him on the floor in seconds, nails tearing into his abdomen through his clothing. He should have been grateful that he didn’t fight back. He knew he could. Teeth rip into his shoulder blade and tongue lapped against the blood blossoming from the gash. Overpowering him would take the ingenious investigator virtually no effort at all. He’d taken down greater ghouls than he after all. For some reason he didn’t.

Not even as he forced his slacks down of his leanly toned buttocks. Or threatened to break his bones in he denied him. Arima’s eyes never changed; his face held the familiar apathy. To be honest, he never wanted him to fight back. Because then that would mean that it was truly over for them.

"You’re a hopeless slut, Kishou." Nishio states.

And, he just couldn’t this coming to an end.

"So I’ve been told." Arima replied.

It wasn’t over… yet.

 


	2. Amon/Arima | Temperate

Arima is far too young to be this brilliant. For too beautiful to this engulfed in death. He’s capacious and it shows in the way he swallows all the hatred that is hurled his way. For all of them though it’s only because they can feel it too. The intoxication that comes with the slightest of his motions. It’s too pure to call lust and too filthy to call admiration. A euphoric envelopment.

For Amon it’s dangerous to be this infatuated. Made ever more infuriating with the knowledge that he could lose him so easily. He’s death and life. He’s superior yet submissive. Arima is a paradox beyond his comprehension.

That’s not the problem though- It’s the way he captivates everyone’s gaze. Comrade and opponent alike. Inhuman perfection that shows in each and every breath. Amon knows he’s obsessed, but when he has this divine man below him he no longer cares. When he has those lips pressed against his, he’s beyond in heaven.

For Arima it’s a challenge as well. He knows his lover’s possessive when his hands leave painfully dark bruises on his fair skinned hips. Or when his nails graze his perineum just a little too deep. He doesn’t mind though. Maybe it’s because he’s always known just how far gone Amon really was.

 


End file.
